1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to the field of computing systems, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program for dynamically redirecting a target location during a file input/output (I/O) operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current operating systems do not allow a user to change the target location of a file I/O operation once the file I/O operation has begun. With the increase in file sizes, such as the large size of audio and video files, a user may spend a significant amount of time waiting for file I/O operations to perform and a user's options for adjusting the target location of a file I/O operation are limited. For example, once a file copy operation is in progress, if the user needs to change the target location for a file being copied, the user either has the option to cancel the copy operation and initiate a new copy operation to copy the file to the new target directory, thus losing the previous time spent copying the file, or the user must wait until the current copy operation is complete and then manually move or copy the copied files to the new target directory, which requires a user to monitor the progress of the copy operation and spend additional time requesting an additional copy operation.